


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by parkrstark



Category: Castle
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Flirting, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a snowstorm, lots of bundling, flirting and mistaken identity. </p><p>or the one where Javier should have known, but he was too lost in a sea of blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> this is a result of the current snowstorm and i'm stuck in. please enjoy an excuse just to write some fluff javier being a dork

Javier loved being a NYPD detective. There wasn’t one day he ever regretted joining the job. But there were times that he less than enjoyed the job, but he considered it all occupational hazards. The late hours, shitty pay for the amount of times he risked his life and that one time their perp pissed in the backseat of their car. 

 

And then there was the hell of never getting a day off even in the middle of a damn snowstorm. Their was a travel ban and all of the subways were closed, but every cop was still required to be on time for roll call. 

 

He stepped out of the cab in front of the precinct and saw a well bundled up man walking towards the door. Javier got to the front doors first and held them open for him. The man looked up at him and said what Javier assumed to be “thanks” but it was muffled. The man had a scarf wrapped around his face and the only part of his face showing were bright blue eyes with snowflakes clinging to his lashes. 

 

Maybe it was the cold or maybe it was the fact that Esposito hadn’t been on a date in a few weeks and was feeling lonely, but Esposito felt drawn to this man. If he played his cards right he could spend his night warm and curled under the blankets with this man. 

 

Javier couldn’t take his eyes off the man’s blue eyes and he stood there staring until the man gave him a weird look. Javier shook his head. “Sorry. I thought it was just a saying-- getting lost in someone’s eyes, but now I see yours and I was so wrong.” Javier put on his most flirtatious smile. Hey, he probably only had until they each reached their respective floors to get this guy’s number. 

 

Javier thought he looked cute bundled up like he was. His eyes were the only thing giving Javier any clue to how the man was reacting. Right now his eyebrows were furrowed in what Javier guessed was confusion. 

 

“C’mon, let’s get inside where it’s warm, Blue Eyes.” Javier nodded his head and watched him walk in. He got a quick view of how nice the mystery man’s ass looked in his pants. Good thing he wasn’t wearing a long coat. 

 

Javier followed close behind to enjoy the view, but then the man stopped and turned around. He stared at Javier and nodded his head towards himself as if he was saying “hurry up”. Javier grinned. He was in. 

 

Javier came up to his side just as they got to the elevator. The man looked at him and blinked. Javier couldn’t help but notice the snow still clinging to his black lashes and some of it dripping down his cheek under the scarf. Javier used the pad of his thumb to wipe the snow from one eye. 

 

His blue eyes widened, but the elevator doors opened and he stepped through them without a word. Javier followed close behind and watched as he pressed the button for the homicide floor. 

 

Javier turned to the man. “You’re heading to homicide, too? Must be my lucky day.”

 

The man snorted and rolled his eyes. 

 

Then realization dawned on Javier. “Oh, you must be Captain Beckett's big witness she was waiting on.”

 

The man remained quiet. 

 

“I can show you to her office...and when you’re done I can show you back to my apartment to stay warm.” Javier winked. 

 

The man’s head tilted like a puppy. Javier thought it was adorable. Unfortunately, the elevator doors opened and Javier knew he would have to send the man off to Beckett now. They walked into the bullpen just as a man walked out of Beckett’s office and passed them on the way to the elevator. 

 

Javier paused and looked to where Beckett was standing in her doorway. “Hey, who’s that?”

 

“That’s the witness I told you about,” Beckett said. 

 

Javier furrowed his eyebrows turning to the man that had followed him up in the elevator; he was now standing by Kevin’s desk. “If that was your witness then who is…”   
  


Beckett followed his gaze to the man. She smiled. “Cold out there, huh, Ryan?”

 

Javier was positive his heart stopped beating. “Ry--Ryan?” He said, his voice cracking. 

 

The man pulled off his hood and hat before unwrapping the scarf to reveal nobody else but his partner, Kevin Ryan. 

 

“It’s a little nippy, but apparently I have Javi to keep me warm tonight.” Kevin turned to Javier with a grin. 

 

“That...that was you…?” Javier wanted to nothing but bury himself under a pile ofsnow for the rest of his life. 

 

“It sure was,  _ Brown Eyes _ .” 

 

Javier blushed.

 

Beckett laughed. “What did he flirt with you on the way up here?” Her laughter died down when she saw Javier and Kevin’s faces and realized she was right. “Oh, my God.”

 

“How didn’t I know?” Javier said, running a hand through his hair. 

 

“You were probably too lost in those pretty blue eyes.” Beckett grinned with a wink. 

 

“Why didn’t you say something? Before I made a complete ass of myself.” Javier asked, looking at Kevin. His blue scarf was still hanging around his neck making his eyes pop. 

 

“I thought it was cute,” Kevin said with a grin. “And if the offer still stands, I’d love to keep you warm tonight.” 


End file.
